tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Favorite TDI Camper 2
y is e-scope/izzy written twice. they're the same person--''~{GG )~(has low tolerance)'' 00:53, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Izzy re-named herself E-Scope before. Webkinz Mania says 00:56, 2 August 2009 (UTC) How do you vote? The biggest fan of 11:58, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Just add one more vote to your favorite character. I'll show you. Who's your favorite character? Webkinz Mania says 12:27, 7 August 2009 (UTC) i think there should be lighter colors. those are insanly brite Haven't we done this already? We don't NEED a second Favorite TDI Camper contest. It's already been done! Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 17:17, 22 August 2009 (UTC) TBTDIF, is there more than one Total Drama Author? YES! Is there more than one camp? YES! It's so peopl ewho weren't here then can do it now. So, yeah, we do need it. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:42, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but those are all different in some sort of way. This is the EXACT SAME type of thing. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 22:31, 26 August 2009 (UTC) on week one why was gwen elimanated she had 4 votes --I am Storm In the night of Wind 22:13, 29 August 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! DUNCAN!!!! (XD) Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 22:13, September 14, 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Cody!!!!!! (XD) --HarryPotterFan5678 00:07, September 15, 2009 (UTC) XD Especialy since your No had the same amount of I's and !'s as mine! Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 00:09, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Seriously?! Whoa... o.O --HarryPotterFan5678 00:10, September 15, 2009 (UTC) yeah, for a second I was wondering if you copied my NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! XD Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 00:11, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Aw! A Sadie win would have been epic. SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:19, September 15, 2009 (UTC) izzy needs 2 win! --Karly102 01:23, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Sadie FTW!!!! --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:27, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Sadie better win! lol. Or i'll hurt some one!!! LOL. --Papa-Paparazzi 01:30, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Izzy shall win--Kenzen11 I feel like a stick in the mud *turns into a stick in the mud* CRAP 07:46, September 15, 2009 (UTC) this went way to fast--Kenzen11 I feel like a stick in the mud *turns into a stick in the mud* CRAP 07:48, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Even though he's eliminated, CODY SHALL ALWAYS WIN IN MY HEART! XD--HarryPotterFan5678 15:40, September 19, 2009 (UTC) We should make a Favorite TDI Camper 3 with the best players in 1 and 2: *Izzy *Sadie *'Duncan' *'Cody' *'Heather' *Noah *'Geoff' *Bridgette *Trent *LeShawna *'Harold' *'Ezekiel' *Owen *'Lindsay' *Tyler *Gwen These 16 made it into the top 12 at least once (Bold = Twice), so lets put them in Favorite TDI Camper 3. Who's with me? This is what happens when you eat all the ketchup.You start to talk crazy...SQUEEL!!! 21:38, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey mind if i do a third one-- Kenzen Spread the word SPREAD IT - 02:17, December 14, 2009 (UTC)